


Moments (One Direction One Shots)

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Louis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dentists, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt Harry Styles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Toothache, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, Vampire Louis, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: One Direction (mainly Larry) one shots from one word prompts.Will be updated randomly!Tags will be added as each story is posted.





	1. WIND

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got bored this morning and didn’t want to write my other stories and wanted to write something new. So I found some one word prompts and picked my favorites and turned them into short stories (around 500 words or under) featuring One Direction. This is gonna be a multi-chapter fic that I will occasionally update! :)
> 
> Enjoy the craziness!!

WIND

 

It was a cold breeze on the pier. Harry had no coat, but he didn’t mind. The wind kept him awake. It was nearly 11pm and he was waiting for someone.

The water looked beautiful in the darkness, the full moon highlighting the waves as they crashed over each other, the wind spraying him with a few drops of water every now and then. It was refreshing and Harry never tired of the ocean.

Footsteps on the wood stopped behind him, and arms wrapped around his waist. Harry leaned back into it for a second before turning around in his arms. He felt warm instantly in his loves embrace.

“I love the way your hair looks, love.” Louis smiled, brushing his fingers through Harry’s messy locks. “Very sexy.”

Harry laughed. “Sure it is.” He bet it was a tangled mess, but Louis would brush it out for him later at home.

“Why don’t you have a coat, Harold?” He immediately began taking off his own fluffy looking coat and placed it around Harry’s shoulders, shielding him from the cool flow of air.

Shrugging, Harry said, “I don’t mind it. I quite like the wind.” He smiled softly then, and kissed Louis on the lips. Just a peck, though. Louis’s eyes lit up and crinkled the way Harry loved. “And I have you to keep me warm.”

“Sap!” Louis chuckled, hitting his arm lghtky. “C’mon, let’s go home.”

They walked down the dock with the wind tossing their hair and freezing their cheeks, hand in hand. Harry couldn’t wait for Louis to warm him up.


	2. IMMORTALITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMMORTALITY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? :D

IMMORTALITY

 

Never in a million years would Louis have thought that this would be possible. That he would be spending eternity with absolutely nothing to do. Ever since changing from human to vampire, Louis was insatiable in several ways.

“I’m bored, Harry!”

Harry sighed. “Lou, I don’t know what you want me to do.” He had said that for probably the twentieth time and Harry was busy working, typing a report on his computer to his boss.

“Hazzzaaaa…” Louis sang, drifting over to the curly-haired man. “Play with me…” He stood behind Harry who sat at his computer desk, putting his hands on his shoulders. He kissed his ear, and nibbled his neck. “You can do that later, can’t you?”

“Louis. Please. Not right now, Liam needs this report done today.” Harry was very tempted, but as he was bitten long before Louis, and was the one to change Louis, he had better control.

“Just a bite. And maybe a hand job. Pleeeeasee, H, I need it,” he moaned right into Harry’s ear.

And that was the last straw for Harry. In the span of a second, he hissed, shut his computer, stood up and turned around, and grabbed Louis’ around his waist. Louis just bared his neck, and let Harry do what he wanted. “Fine. You want it, you get it, baby.”

And Harry threw Louis up against the nearest wall, holding his arms above his head with one hand, while the other worked open his jeans and threw them down his legs until they tangled at his ankles. Louis wore no underwear, and his hard cock sprung free and as it hit the open air Louis hissed and threw his head back until it hit the wall.

“Fuck! Please, please, please,” he begged. His blue eyes were electric and Harry flashed his own at Louis, the power play making him rut forward in the air. “Want you now, bite me,” he moaned.

Harry said nothing. He simply leaned in to the spot between his shoulder and neck, and kissed and sucked and nibbled with his teeth, listening to Louis fall apart. Then, he let his fangs drop and he bit his lover hard. Grabbed his cock and stroked him quick, and rough, and his cock was heavy and hot in his grip. Louis just cried out and wiggled and writhed and his hips thrusted forward as he pressed his neck more into Harry’s mouth.

Louis tasted amazing. He always did. The rush of blood in Harry’s mouth was hot and spicy on his tongue, and he felt stronger with each gulp of it. Louis couldn’t get enough of Harry biting him, and Harry felt the same.

“Gonna—gonna cum, Haz, yeah—there, right there!” He moaned, shutting his eyes tight.

Harry squeezed his hand around Louis’ cock and pressed his finger into the slit, and Louis came undone. He screamed Harry’s name and shot cum all over Harry’s fingers, the warmth of it sliding down quickly.

Harry unhooked his fangs from Louis’ neck and kissed the spot closed, and licked his lips. Then he let go of Louis’ arms, and held Louis’ chin in between his fingers, opening his panting lips, and he pressed his cum-coated fingers into Louis’ mouth. He grinned a bloody grin watching him suck his own cum.

Harry couldn’t resist kissing him, and it was filthy and wet and sloppy sounding. Blood and saliva stretched between their mouths as Harry pulled away. “Satisfied, love?” he asked in a low sexy drawl.

Louis was panting, and his hair was a total mess. His mouth had remnants of blood and cum, and he looked so sexy standing there with his pants at his ankles, soft cock still dripping. Harry wanted to fuck him. “Very,” was all he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are cool to get, and comment if you liked ! :) Thanks, lots of love guys!!


	3. CAVITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAVITY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third installment, hope you all like it!! :)

CAVITY

 

It hurt. Badly. His tooth was throbbing every other minute, causing his eyes to tear up. But he couldn’t even put an ice pack on his cheek as he was practicing with the guys. Their band was headed into a competition next month and they had to be ready.

So unfortunately, he had to brave through the pure agony. If any of the guys saw his pain they would make him go to the dentist. And Harry did not want to go to the fucking dentist.

He grabbed his mic and sang through the pain until he just couldn’t anymore. His voice broke during the chorus and Louis stopped singing, too, and Niall put down his guitar at the same time Liam set his drum sticks down. They all had worried frowns on their faces, and Harry turned away from them, breathing deeply to get through the ache in his mouth.

“Haz, what’s wrong?” Louis asked, coming to stand next to him. “Why the tears, boo?” He put an arm around Harry’s shoulder to comfort him, but Harry shoved him away. “Hey!”

“Harry, what is it?” Liam came around the drum set, arms crossed. He was such a mother hen.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just got choked up on the lyrics, is all.”

“Harry. Really. You sang about skinny jeans…” Louis raised a brow. “Now seriously, what is it that’s bothering you?”

“Yeah. You’ve got tears in your eyes, H,” Niall said.

“It’s…I…” Harry sighed. “My tooth hurts…” he pouted.

Louis took his hand and squeezed it once. “Honey, you probably have a cavity. It’s okay. We’ll just take you to the den—”

“NO! I WONT GO!” Harry immediately cried out and grabbed his jaw, curling in on himself. His tears fell down his cheeks.

“Baby, please…” Louis crouched down and gently took his hands from his face. His eyes were very worried. “Let me take you. I’ll be right by your side the entire time, okay?”

Harry sniffed. “Promise me?”

“I promise, H.”

So they went to the nearest dentist that could take him in such short notice. It was horrible getting his tooth, or teeth really, looked at by a dentist. And they concluded it was a cavity, and a bad one at that. So Harry had to be given a shot in the mouth and then it would be drilled and filled and he wouldn’t be able to feel his mouth for a while.

“I promise I’ll brush my teeth extra hard and-and I won’t eat sugar or drink soda. Please.”

The dentist, a middle aged woman, frowned. “Sorry, dear. It’s too late for all that. You’ve got to have a filling or your tooth rot.”

Harry cringed. He certainly didn’t want that. His eyes begged Louis, who sat in a chair next to him, holding his hand. Louis just sighed, “Harry, babe, you have to have this done today. It’ll just get worse.”

And with that, Harry was given a shot in the mouth. He squeezed Louis’ hand so hard the older winced but for Harry he let him. And when the drill was on, Harry had his eyes closed and Louis squeezed back a few times. Once the filling was on, Harry was out of there so quick, Louis was the one to pay for it (they had a shared account so really it didn’t matter).

In the car ride back, Harry was poking his cheeks. “I can’t feel them, Lou.” He looked so sad. “I want some tea but I think it’ll spill all over my lap.”

“Oh, baby,” Louis chuckled. “We can still get you some tea, you’ll be fine.”

At home, on the sofa, Harry was cuddled up to Louis under a warm blanket. He sipped his tea, and it spilled all over his shirt. “Told you so.” Louis just laughed, and kissed his soft numb lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? Kudos or comment, thank you so much for stopping by to read! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or kudos are the best, so let me know if you liked it!!! :D


End file.
